Going Home
Going Home is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located in the BLADE Barracks in New Los Angeles, between Elma and Cross at night-time. The dialogue varies depending on whether Chapter 12 has been completed. Dialogue * Elma "……" "Oh, hello, Cross." "Sorry about that. I was just lost in thought." "Or maybe it's more accurate to say that I was getting a bit sentimental." "When exactly did this place become my home? When did I grow to love it so?" "So many unexpected things have happened, you know?" "And yet, humanity has begun to lay down roots on this planet in spite of it all." "I don't know. Maybe that's why I feel like my perceptions have changed a little." "When I finish a mission and return to the barracks, it really feels like I'm coming home." * Cross ** Agree: Tell Elma you feel the same way. *** Elma "It makes me happy to hear that." ** Disagree: Say you don't feel that way at all. *** Elma "Interesting. Is that because you miss your home back on Earth?" "Or am I the strange one for getting sentimental over what amounts to a simple military housing facility?" "…No, that's not fair. They're more than that." * Elma "Did you know that our floor is unique within the BLADE barracks?" "Our quarters are larger than those of the other teams, and also come with the biggest kitchen." "I've been blessed to be able to share them only with people I trust completely." "Nagi and Vandham even allowed me to bring Lin and Tatsu in here, despite her age and his… Well, him." "It was good of them to make all that happen." * Cross ** Speculate: Assume that it's due to her rank as a colonel. *** Elma "Hah. No, I'm afraid that's not it." "BLADE has no ranks—not in a practical kind of way, I mean. The only people who really care that I'm a colonel are Irina and Gwin." "Think about it—would you and Lin really want to live under the same roof as someone you had to address as "colonel" all the time?" "No, rank means nothing here." "Anyway, if we have another opportunity someday, I might tell you more about it. …And about me." "But for now, we should drop it. I know you're busy enough without me taking up all your time." (END) ** Inquire: Ask why Elma was given such special treatment. *** Before Chapter 12: **** Elma "That's actually a bit…tricky." "Perhaps once we've secured the Lifehold Core, I can take the time to do the explanation justice." "Besides, this is no time to reminisce about the past." "I know you have missions of your own to pursue." "Now let's both get out there and do our best." (END) *** After Chapter 12: **** Elma "I assume you know why I get "special treatment" now." "It's because my true nature has to be concealed from the general public." "True, I'm using a mimeosome like everyone else, so the odds of my being discovered are quite low." "However, my knowledge of Earth culture and customs isn't exactly...flawless." "While my appearance is unlikely to betray me, my lack of knowledge and experience very well could." "That's why I was allowed to form a team composed only of those I trusted." "Not to say I don't trust Irina—I just knew her talents could be put to better use elsewhere." "Well, that's enough about me. We should get going." "After all, we've both got a great deal to accomplish for the good of New LA." (END) Category:Elma Heart-to-Hearts